


Vermilion

by Childish_Hell



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Control Issues, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Demons, Drowning, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Language, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Regret, Scratching, Sexual Content, Triggers, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childish_Hell/pseuds/Childish_Hell
Summary: You are sent off to a Catholic school across seas after you begin seeing demons and your parents accuse you of being possessed. This proves to be no ordinary Catholic school, however. This is True Cross Academy, run by a demon himself! You quickly grow accustomed to your new life on campus, making new friends and feeling like a princess in a fairy tale! Little did you know, you would soon meet someone who would change your life entirely, for better or worse. Are you falling in love? Or... will your emotional baggage and past trauma, as well as his uncontrollable urges, confused feelings, and aggressive behavior, lead to a relationship that is anything but healthy?
Relationships: Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader, Amaimon/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Vermilion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!! It's VERY important that you read this before delving into this story. This fan fiction is rated explicit due to the amount of triggering, violent, and sexual (more or less) content. I HIGHLY advise anyone who may be offended or triggered easily to turn back now. Please proceed with caution. Reader has a very, VERY dark past. Please look over the tags before reading. This story can be easily perceived as psychologically horrific, and is NOT suitable for all audiences. Again, please proceed with caution. You have been warned.  
> Enjoy!~ <3  
> Additional note: This story is based on the two-part song Vermilion by Slipknot. I've implemented the lyrics into the text, and am dividing the story into two parts. (Two one-shots, if you will). Each part will be VERY long, so I suggest you read this when you have a lot of time on your hands.  
> Final note: If anyone happens to find this familiar, this is a re-written version of a fan fiction I wrote a couple or few years ago, which turned out to be an utter failure (and I cringed every time I had to reference the older version). This time, I am hoping to have finally captured the true vision of what I was ultimately going for. I sincerely hope those of you who are brave enough to read this enjoy what I've written. Thank you for your support. <3

Amaimon chewed noisily at his long, pointed thumbnail, watching the girl sitting in the classroom from his veiled perch in a tree outside. His golden eyes were fixated on her with an unwavering attentiveness propelled by the curiosity that ate away at him in such a way he unconsciously attempted to match on the biting of his claw.

He was uncertain what it was that drew his attention to her. She appeared to be a normal human girl (a sad one, maybe) with faded scars on her wrists that were like rings, but something about her pulled the demon like she had him attached by a leash...

...Like a painful, choking, rusty chain.

He couldn't stand it.

_Kct!_

Amaimon's attention dropped from the girl momentarily to look at his nail, which he had just accidentally broke. Oh well, it'd grow back quickly, anyway.

"Hmph..." he mumbled, glancing at her one last time before leaping off to think by himself for a while, or possibly find something to distract himself with for the time being.

That's it. He had to approach her.

And he would, since he had decided so.

_**She seemed dressed in all the rings** _

_**Of past fatalities...** _

You sighed quietly as the teacher went on and on about a subject you couldn't care less about, focusing your attention mainly to the doodles in your notebook. While other students silently took notes on something you were most certain wouldn't be on a test anyway, you were shading in the hooves of a flaming black horse that had appeared in a dream from the previous night. The flames that emanated off of its body had been green, which was a bit odd to you, but you had shrugged it off, including the fact that it, despite its menacing appearance, had followed you around like a lost puppy and constantly tried to chew on your hair. Whatever, dreams are weird, anyway.

Soon, the bell rang, and you let out a heavy sigh of relief as you closed up the notebook, contents of which mainly consististed of your doodles. Those who have seen your doodles have commented on how "creepy" or even "demonic" they all look, but you mostly either shrugged off these statements or took them as compliments. It was just your style, and you preferred it that way. Besides, demons were just what you saw every day.

It had started around the time you were in middle school. Seeing these monsters for the first time was a horrific experience for you, which ended up causing you to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the hallway at your old school. You had lost friends and your parents thereon treated you like some demon child, homeschooling you for the "safety and well-being" of the other students, and trying to perform half-assed “exorcisms” on you. Obviously it never worked, and your hatred for your parents only grew as your friendships with demons grew as well; and when you started lashing out at them and standing up for yourself (especially against your father), they soon had had enough. They sent you off to a Catholic school in Japan (as far away from them as possible) to try to get you straightened out. They didn't care how expensive it was, they just wanted to "fix" you (and rid you from their lives completely, you were certain they were hoping).

Heh. Joke's on them.

Turns out the principal is actually a demon _himself_ , no one has treated you any differently from anyone else (in fact, people seemed nicer here than they were in your middle school), the food is _amazing_ (and all paid for by your parents, haha, suckers), and altogether just _attending_ the school itself made you feel like a princess in a fairy tale. You even made new friends and joined a clique with two otaku and one who was more into Wicca and spiritual practices than anime, but she knew some pretty interesting stuff and still enjoyed reading manga in her spare time. Your Japanese was a bit rusty, but you were still able to read most of it (Kanji being the most difficult format) and hold above-basic conversations. This made social life in your school almost a breeze, and you were honestly very happy here.

The thing that your mind often grappled at was the "secret" classes this school had. Apparently, this was not just your average Catholic school, but it also served as a training academy for exorcists. The principal, Johann Faust V (aka, Mephisto Pheles, as he preferred you call him. You weren't certain why; maybe he had seen something in you he admired), had brought this subject up while you were in his office taking care of "new student paperwork." He had offered you the option of joining the cram school, but you had turned him down.

After all, demons were your friends, right?

You knew those creatures from Gehenna were dangerous, and Mephisto made certain to warn you of how risky it was to not know how to defend yourself against them, especially in a position such as yours: demons seemed to _love_ you. That being said, he wouldn't accept a straight-up "no" from you, and told you to really think about it and hopefully reconsider. You accepted his warnings, however with a grain of salt, being you knew it was unlikely you'd be attacked anyway, with the barrier he had around the school and all. Only minor, not-so-threatening demons could get in. Sure, _leaving_ the academy left you up for grabs, but by now you knew how to befriend (most) demons that approached you; however, you were safe as houses while within school grounds.

_Right?_

_**So fragile, yet so devious** _

_**She continues to see...** _

When classes were finally over for the day, you sat on a ledge near the steps to the school's main door waiting for your friends. Having decided you'd waited long enough, you sighed and tapped away at your phone, asking one of your friends, Hayami, where everyone was. She replied almost immediately, saying that they had some club activities they had to attend. You made an irritated noise and slid off of the ledge onto your feet. You would just have to walk to the dorms by yourself today. As you headed off, you became lost in thought, wondering if you should join a club too. As you weighed the options in your head, something caught your attention, breaking you free from your thoughts. You felt it. That similar shiver, your hairs standing up on your arms and the back of your neck.

**Demon.**

_But at the school...?_

You looked over to the woods.

_**There.** _

Before you could even think, you were at the boundary where the courtyard met the forest, walking straight in. It was as if your feet had minds of their own as they led you deep into the woods, your heart now quivering in anxiety.

You were beyond the border. No longer in your safe haven.

_Anything_ could happen to you now.

You forcefully halted to a stop, heavily considering turning around.

It was getting rather dark out as the sun was well over halfway set on the horizon, and you knew from your own experiences and from what you had read in books that demons preferred the dark. It would also soon become difficult for your diurnal human eyes to see. You had to turn back.

Just as your feet shifted to turn heel, the birds who were supposed to be nestling to rest around this time fluttered and stirred the canopies from above, chirping in alarm. The hairs on your body rose again.

_It's already here._

Goosebumps pricked your arms and legs as you heard the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves just ahead of you. Your body ached to flee as fast as you could, but your instincts told you it was a bad idea in this case to show fear, so your feet remained firmly planted.

' _Calm down, calm down...'_ you thought, taking deep breaths. _'Whatever it is, maybe it won't be a threat... Maybe you can calm it like you do with most other demons...'_

_...Maybe..._

That word haunted your very being as sweat dotted your skin, but you stood your ground, balling your hands into fists as you glared at the movement of the brush in front of you with forced determination. The rustling grew louder and nearer, as your heart sped up in pace. Suddenly, a wild rabbit leaped out of where you were fearing a demon would appear, sniffing and looking around.

_'...Seriously...?'_ You scowled but sighed in relief, not noticing the rabbit suddenly leaping away in fear. _'Might as well head ba--'_

As you turned around to leave, you suddenly bumped into someone or something, breaking your thoughts immediately as you stumbled back, heart stopping for a solid five seconds as you stared at the intruder with wide eyes.

Because of how dark it'd gotten by now, you could only see the outline, but he appeared to be a teenage boy. You could just barely make out the color of his hair, a deep forest green, but his eyes pierced through the night like gold beacons, glaring down at your petite form.

The feeling you felt from his presence and the glowing of his eyes with slit pupils said it all: _This was no ordinary teenage boy._

"Hello," he simply greeted in a bored, flat voice.

There was nothing threatening about his tone, but it made you nearly jump out of your skin nonetheless.

"D-De..." you whimpered, stepping back. You were used to confrontation with demons by now, but this one felt different. It scared you.

"Demon...?" he finished what you couldn't, cocking his head to the side as he studied you. "Very good observation. Why are you frightened? You're used to us by now, aren't you? Brother told me... I believe you've met him..."

He had also told him to stay away from you, but there was no way he'd listen this time.

His monotonous voice made you all the more nervous, but you still managed to try to put two and two together in your mind.

_'Brother...? Met him...?'_

"M-Mephisto...?" A full word finally passed your lips. "Y-You're Mephisto's _brother_...?"

The demon boy nodded and you felt somewhat a sliver of relief; the fact that he was related to Mephisto, whom you knew wouldn't have reason to harm you, gave you a small feeling of ease.

That ease was just as soon broken as he harshly grabbed your wrist and backed you against a tree, his eyes never leaving yours.

"My name is Amaimon, King of Earth... I sought you out because you somehow have caught my attention, dear _Dahlia_." He gently stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers, and you shivered from his touch, scared, wrist aching, but mesmerized by his somewhat hypnotic gaze. The shivering grew more intense as you felt the back of a long, pointed, claw-like nail brush your skin as well, it being your first time noticing he had them.

"...But every dahlia should own a beautiful name, being such an alluring flower... what might yours be...?"

A light blush dusted your cheeks as he carefully held your chin.

_'Alluring...? Me...?'_

You stuttered out your full name and Amaimon repeated back your first name as though he were tasting it.

And it tasted _delicious._

"Such a perfect name for a sweet little flower... I can only wonder... how this flower tastes..."

Before you could decline, his mouth was on yours, and his tongue slithered inside, savoring your flavor. Your blush deepened, eyes soon fluttering closed despite him still being practically a stranger. The way his mouth and tongue worked along yours felt somehow magical. It felt like something you had been searching for your whole life, something no one had ever given you.

_Even though they technically had._

_But this felt so much better._

_**Climatic hands that press** _

_**Her temples and my chest...** _

Finally, he pulled from you, leaving a slimy trail of saliva connected between your lips before he wiped it away and gazed deeper into your eyes than before. Something about him had changed suddenly, you couldn't help but notice. He licked his lips as he ran his fingers through your hair.

"Rest well tonight, dahlia..." he whispered. "We'll soon meet again."

With that, he leaped high into the trees and disappeared from sight. Dazed, you breathed heavily and gently touched your lips.

_This one... What makes this one so desirable... among the rest...?_

This thought lingered both of your minds, but how you both took it was entirely different.

_**Enter the night that she came home** _

_**Forever...** _

" _Gaahh!_ " one of your friends cried out as she angrily shook the handheld gaming device in her hands. "I just can't beat this monster!"

"What level are you on?" another friend asked, scooting over to peer over her shoulder.

Your third friend smiled awkwardly at them, then looked over at you, noticing you still hadn't eaten much of your bento lunch she had decided to make for you that day, while the others had already finished theirs.

"(Name)?"

Hearing your name snapped you out of your thoughts with a start, looking at her. "H-Huh?"

"What's wrong? Do you not like the lunch I made?"

"Huh? Oh, oh, n-no! It's great! Sorry..."

You picked your chopsticks back up to dig in again, overhearing Miyo teasing Airi about how the level she was on was so easy.

"I... I was just spaced out..."

"Well, you've sure been spacing out a _lot_ lately..." Hayami remarked, almost poking fun at the fact, however was slightly concerned since you were usually more awake, and also about how red your wrist was just a couple days ago. She was almost afraid to ask about it, but went for it anyway. "Did... something happen?"

"Huh? No, no... just... been having a lot of nightmares lately... that's all..."

It wasn't _entirely_ a lie.

"I see... well, I've heard Valerian is good for that," she responded, however still felt suspicion. "Also, make sure your room is a comfortable temperature. Colder temperatures tend to increase the likelihood of having nightmares..."

"Thank you, Hayami," you responded, half smiling. "I'll try that."

She smiled back with a nod, but then looked off into space. She knew somewhat of your past, and couldn't help but worry about you sometimes.

Especially how most girls who go through what you had experienced tend to get involved with boys who repeat what their fathers did.

And she wouldn't doubt for a second if you had experienced a few bad relationships already.

Even though you probably hadn't been involved with a boy since middle school, the fact was still there... and it was worrisome.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch period, and your friends started to pack up and leave. You were hesitant to get up at first, still lost in thought, and Hayami noticed you were looking off to the woods beyond the courtyard as you got up and followed, leading her to passively glance over there as well. Doing this only left her with further concerns, seeing as there was nothing there out of the ordinary. Of course, it was possible your eyes were just wandering or you were thinking about something, but Hayami could have sworn it looked as though you were actually _looking for something_.

Little did either of you know, Amaimon had indeed been watching you from the forest trees, feeling a strange apprehension about approaching you again. When you had looked over, he cowered further into the shadows to remain unseen.

_Why...?_

Why did he feel this nervous... about approaching a _human_...?

It angered him.

He gripped a tree branch in his fist, snapping it. Tonight, he would do something about it.

This feeling... had to _leave him_.

_**Oh** _

_**She's the only one who makes me SAD...** _

Later that night, you lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been three days since your encounter with Amaimon, and you had begun to wonder if he had lost interest...

_...or if it was simply all a dream._

You shifted uncomfortably to your side, the thoughts of the dreams you had experienced these past couple nights re-accompanying your mind. You had been having dreadful nightmares recently, and this made you almost afraid to fall asleep. You had taken your friend's advice, and added an extra blanket to sleep under and put some Valerian on your bedside table. You weren't sure if that's what you were supposed to do with it or not, but you figured it was at least worth a shot.

_'It's okay...'_ you reassured yourself in your mind. _'Just don't think about anything bad... It'll be okay... It's okay...'_

You repeated these thoughts over and over until you eventually dozed off.

Unfortunately, at some point in the dead of night nearing the witching hour, the nightmares started up again, and the recent intruder of previous dreams made his unwelcome appearance once again.

Your body began to shift restlessly as you slept, the ugly, twisted expression of the intruder appearing in your mind.

_"Hey there, baby girl," the monster spoke in a way you were all too familiar with, and it sure as hell was not a friendly greeting._

_You began to breathe heavily, trying your hardest to back away from him._

_"Where ya goin', kiddo?" He neared closer and closer, a fake grin plastered on his face. "I just wanna talk to ya..."_

_"G-Get away from me!" you whined, soon finding, to your distress, that you couldn't go anywhere. He had you cornered._

_"You know," he grumbled, grabbing you by the wrist. "It made Daddy really upset when you stood up to me..."_

_"L-Let go of me!" you cried._

_"Oh?!" he snarled, letting out a wicked chuckle. "Trying to stand up to me again? Why... Why do you **hurt** Daddy so...?"_

_"I'm not sorry, you bastard!" you spat. "I... I_ _**HATE** _ _YOU!"_

_Your "father"'s snarl twisted into something demonically terrifying as he now grabbed you by the neck and slammed you against the wall._

_"You were a mistake..." he growled, voice caked with malice. "My wife and I never wanted you..."_

_You glared at him, fear-stricken but filled with anger. "I NEVER WANTED YOU EITH-- khk!"_

_He began choking you, cutting off your sentence._

_"I'll teach you a lesson... for defying me... for **EVEN BEING BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!** "_

_You struggled against his choke-hold as it grew tighter and tighter, tears dotting your eyes. The man--no, the beast's eyes turned a deep crimson as his snarl turned into a crazed grin._

_"I'm gonna end it all now... you little **BRAT!** " He spat on your face as he shook your small body and slammed you against the wall again and again._

_Wake up... Please..._

_You cried hard as the choking began to feel real, wanting nothing more than to escape this nightmare._

_"Why do you do this to me, baby girl?! Why do you do this to **Daddy**?!"_

_"St-Sto- khgk..!"_

_"Die... You need to **D I E** , sweetheart..."_

_Your sobbing became uncontrollable but broken as the fire in your throat became unbearable._

_"Why do you do this to me..... **Dahlia**?"_

_**She is everything and more...** _

_**The solemn hypnotic...** _

_Your eyes widened in confusion. Your father never once called you by that nickname._

_In fact, the only time you'd been called that was....._

_**My Dahlia bathed in possession... (heh)** _

_**She is Home to me...** _

“ _Why do you make me feel like this...? I get so **nervous**...The things I desire... so **perverse**...”_

_The voice sounded familiar._

_Amaimon...?_

_Your father's face started looking similar to the demon boy's._

“ _Each time I see you, even watching from afar... it only gets **worse**...”_

_You struggled against him, trying to pry his hand from your neck._

“ _But I cannot deny... **the stress is astounding...”**_

_He choked you harder._

“ _In fact, it **excites** me...”_

“ _Ghhk..! A-Amaimon- kkhk..! St- **STOP**...!-”_

_The choking lessened as though in response, and you could feel yourself waking up._

“ _I suppose **it's no**_ **w or never**...”

His voice faded away and you shot awake with a start, your throat sore. Panicked, your eyes frantically scanned the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that your window was now ajar.

"Wh... Wha...?" you whispered hoarsely, slowly slinking out of bed to shut it. As you did so, you grasped your neck in pain, almost feeling worse when you touched it. After latching the lock of your window, bewildered by how it had been unlocked in the first place, you stumbled towards your bathroom and flicked on the light.

Your heart nearly stopped when you saw how red your neck was.

_**She's coming home (Forever)** _

You called in sick that day and snuck out of the dorms, a scarf wrapped around your neck up over your lips, partly to hide your neck and partly to add to the rest of your disguise (a hooded jacket and jeans and a pair of sunglasses), hoping no one would recognize you and call you out for calling in "sick."

Thankfully, it worked like a charm and you were able to make it past the school gates. You imagined you probably looked somewhat silly in this getup, but you still wore it off of school grounds, just in case.

Walking into the woods through the proper entrance from the sidewalk, you trudged off of the man-made trail and through the deep brush. When you were certain you were far enough away from humanity, you removed your sunglasses, lowered your scarf to just your neck, and called out Amaimon's name to the treetops. After a few moments, you heard him leap down behind you and you turned to see an unamused expression on his face.

"What, do you think I _live_ here...?"

You narrowed your eyes. "I don't know you that well... I didn't know where else to find you."

He simply raised a short eyebrow at you. "What's with that weird outfit...? It's not even cold out..."

"I-It's not as weird as yours!" you remarked, now able to see his form more clearly in the light of day. He was noticeably handsome, however; you couldn't deny.

"Whatever, that's not important," he said monotonously, walking closer to you.

In response, you shuddered, taking a step back.

He furrowed his eyebrows at this gesture, seemingly in annoyance.

"Why did you come here and summon me? Did you come to confess your _undying love_ for me...?"

"Wh-What?!" you remarked, trying your hardest to appear appalled by his suggestion, only to feel your face heat up.

"Ah, I see..." he mumbled, walking closer and backing you once again into a tree.

Despite his non-expressive voice and face, you could almost read his gaze like a book.

Somehow, he saw right through you.

"Anyway..." His face inched closer and you pursed your lips. "As for my answer..."

You yanked off your scarf.

At your abrupt movement, he backed a bit, eyes lowering to your reddened flesh. He frowned.

"Explanation?" you asked, glaring up at him.

He snarled a bit. "I... don't know what you're talking about..."

You noticed his eyes shift away.

_'Got him.'_

"You appeared in my nightmare last night!" you barked. "Th-The pain- er, _dream_ didn't feel real until... until _you_ showed up..."

Amaimon looked vaguely uncomfortable, but also appeared as though he was trying to process what you said. _'Pain'...? 'Real'...?_

"And, and my window was open and I saw my neck and--"

" _Until_ I showed up...?" he finally repeated back.

You were taken aback by his sudden remark.

"I... Well, I... um... th... that _doesn't matter_ !" you growled, eyes shifting away, not willing to bring up what your dream had been beforehand. "The fact is... you... _you_..."

He embraced you suddenly, catching you off-guard. "I'm sorry, Dahlia..."

The hug felt stiff but at the same time somewhat comforting. You hated it.

"D-Don't call me that...! _Y_ \- _**You** _ _-_!"

He kissed you on the lips.

You tried to push him away, but he held onto you firmly.

"You don't understand..." he mumbled after parting his lips from yours.

"No, I don't think I _do_ !" you cried, tears now forming. "Wh... Why would you _hurt_ me?!"

You saw no sign of remorse in his face when he looked at you again, but deep in his eyes you could almost see a sadness. A weakness.

"Because I'm... confused..." His eyes shifted away, appearing filled with shame and anger. "You... You're the _only_ human who makes me feel this way..."

Your expression softened a little when you saw what pain it looked like he was going through. However, that wasn't a good enough excuse for you.

“I wanted to approach you again, over these past few days...” He glared at you in a way that almost seemed as though he were accusing you of something, yet there appeared to be insecurity. “...But...”

You remained silent for a moment, watching his behavior carefully as you considered your next move here. You wanted to get away from him, yet you were attracted to him in a way you had never felt before, and it excited you. “ _'But'_...?”

You couldn't help but egg him on.

_Damn it all._

"You make me feel _crazy_ ... and _**weak** _ .. ." he growled, forming his hands into fists. “Never... has _anyone_ made me this nervous... the stress I feel when I see you... it's... _**unbearable** _...”

Amaimon's tone nearly startled you, but you held your ground. “So... you came to my bedroom and choked me?”

He glared harshly at you, gritting his fanged teeth. “I couldn't _**take it** _ ...” He grasped his hair, glaring down at the ground. “... **How could a** _**HUMAN** _ **make me feel this way?!** ”

_**Oh...** _

_**She's the only one who makes me SAD...** _

Your heart pounded in fear, but you couldn't stop your body from approaching him.

“Amaimon...” You tried to keep your voice steady as you reached out to him slowly. “I know... it might be unfamiliar to you, but...”

You touched his cheek, expecting the worst, but it almost felt as though his muscle tension lessened a bit under your touch. Despite this, his gold eyes glared like sharp daggers through the shadows cast beneath his green locks. Nevertheless... you stayed calm.

“What you're feeling is called _'Love_...'” you blushed as you said so, caressing his cheek gently. In that moment, you forgot about what he did to you, how angry you were, how you wanted to get as far away from him as possible and never see him again. Right now, you strangely felt the exact _opposite_.

Amaimon's lip twitched, seemingly in confusion and disgust, but his eyes remained locked on you, enraptured. There was something _hypnotic_ about (Name)...

He suddenly yanked you close to him, leaning you back and looming over you.

“Why... do you make me feel this way...?” he growled, his glare feeling as though it was piercing through your soul. “What kind of _**spell**_ do you have me under...? You _**devious witch**_...”

Your eyes narrowed in irritance, unamused by his words.

_How foolish..._

“You're _kidding_ , right?”

He suddenly shoved you against a tree, giving you Déjà Vu from the time you both first met.

“ _ **Does it sound like I'm JOKING to you...?**_ ”

The expression on his face was completely blank. You shuddered, but glared at him.

_That's enough of this._

You suddenly grabbed his chin and yanked his face close, catching him off guard.

“If you _really_ can't grasp what's going on, then let me _show you_ , _idiot_.”

He was getting pissed off. “ _**What did you just call-** _”

You smashed your lips into Amaimon's, cutting his sentence short. Confusion and unwanted desire surged through him, and he instinctively grabbed your hips, digging his nails into your flesh in frustration. You winced, then bit into his lip in response. He growled, forcing his tongue into your mouth and pulling your body close to his.

You then pushed him off of you abruptly, able to since he hadn't expected you to fight him, wiping the saliva off your lips as you glared at him. He had a bit of a puzzled expression, then you pulled him by his tie, and he noticed a sudden change in you. Something... _dominant_.

"I'll teach you how to love..." you whispered, a devious smirk stretching across your lips. "As long as you treat me more like a _princess_... Sound fair...?"

Amaimon stared deep into your eyes, into your soul, hating how he was falling weak to your actions. He was so used to being dominant towards others (besides Mephisto), but here he was, feeling as though he was melting into you.

"I'll treat you like a _queen_..." he responded, pulling you close and roughly kissing you, wanting to assert some level of dominance here. He grasped your back tightly, and you submitted, but you felt that you still had the upper hand between you two now.

However, you _both_ felt that way.

_'He's/She's mine...'_ you both thought in unison.

_'This should be interesting...'_

_'This should be fun...'_

You both stood there silently for a moment after breaking from the kiss, not sure what to do now. After staring one another down for a long moment, you scratched your head, giving him a small shrug. “Wanna hang out or something, then?”

He nodded, having nothing better to do. “Sure.”

You smiled and turned to walk out of the woods. “'Kay, let's go shopping or something, then!~”

He followed behind, watching you as he thought to himself.

_'How did this even happen...? Am I... dating a **human** now...?'_

Amaimon let out a quiet sigh, glancing away irritatedly, despite being subtly excited about this.

_'It's so strange. Never once in the one thousand plus years of my existence have I felt this way for a **human**...'_

He glanced forward to your backside again, his gaze drifting down to your ass in particular.

_'Either way, I won't let her take control of me.'_

_**Hard to say what caught my attention...** _

_**Fixed and crazy...** _

It was beyond the thought process of either of you, but the way you both began feeling for the other...

Could very well manifest into something toxic and co-dependent, if you weren't careful.

Like _parasites_...

Mirroring the way ants would depend on aphids, and aphids in turn on ants.

Both using the other for their own selfish benefit.

The other's existence merely there to fulfill desire and temptation.

_**Aphid attraction...** _

As you two strolled through town and shopped around, however, you both learned a lot about each other. His obsession over sweets became clearly apparent when he dragged you into the candy shop and purchased like a _boatload_ of various candies and treats, befitting to his name:

_'Amai-mon... “Sweet monster”...'_

It was honestly really adorable to you.

Amaimon also came to learn of the sort of things you liked as well, silently taking note of them for possible gifts later.

Despite the fun you were both having that day, shopping around, hitting a cafe for lunch, dressing up in various outfits you picked out for one another to try on in the dressing rooms, getting ice cream; there were still insecurities manifesting between you both. Sure, it was fun now, but...

_Will it_ always _be?_

Amaimon watched you carefully as you were window shopping, having sudden insecure thoughts fill his brain. Never before had he developed such strange emotions for a human being, which in itself terrified him. Was he doing this right? Is this how humans date? ...Should a demon even date a human in the first place...? Moreover...

He watched as you ogled over something you really liked through the window of a shop.

_...Did you feel the same way about him... or did you simply take **pity** on him...?_

He stiffened, not wanting such a thought, but the fact remained, he had _choked_ you in your sleep last night out of his own selfish, insecure feelings, and you had _caught him_. You naturally approached him in anger and accusation, _yet..._ you just as easily “forgave” him.

_Why...?_

He stared long and hard at you, not even realizing that he was, having been so lost in thought.

_Were you just pretending?_

_Was this all an **act**?_

_**Carve my name in my face** _

_**To recognize...** _

You soon noticed he was staring at you in a seemingly troubled way, and you gave him a concerned look.

“Amaimon...?” You gently took his hand, making him jolt a little, breaking from his trance. “Are you feeling alright?”

He silently looked into your eyes as he searched for something, nodding in automatic response. He wasn't certain of what he was searching for, but your eyes gave him no hints. Was that a good thing?

You felt a bad feeling arise in your gut, and _your own_ insecure thoughts began to arise. Am I doing something _wrong_ here? Is he not getting enough attention from me? Is he not enjoying the date? Or...

Something in his gold eyes then caught your attention, and your heart sank a bit.

_Does he... not **trust** me...?_

You then took both of his hands and gave him a genuine look.

“Amaimon, you know you can trust me, right...?”

He became a bit perplexed and slightly opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent.

_'What is she talking about...?_ Of course _I trust her... right?'_

Now he began to question that himself. Why would you bring that up in the first place...?

You then thought about it for a moment. “You know you can tell me _anything_ that I'm doing wrong, right...?”

It then occurred to him that you might feel the same way he had been, and now he felt bad. No... you don't have an ill intent towards him... You were feeling just as insecure as he was.

He then embraced you, and you were caught off-guard for a moment, but then hugged him back.

“You're not doing anything wrong, Dahlia... I'm sorry.”

You were starting to find the pet name cute, but you certainly hoped he could remember your actual name. You figured he probably did, but another question was, why was he apologizing? Then again, maybe you were overthinking this. Besides, it's acceptable for someone to apologize by automatic response in this case. On the other hand...

_...Maybe he's still hung up over what he did last night?_

_Is he feeling **guilt**?_

You gave him a smile, squeezing his hands tighter. “If you're still hung up over last night... Just know that I _do_ forgive you. Don't worry about it!”

Amaimon froze a moment, not expecting you to bring that up.

_But you did._

_'What...? Why... is she bringing this up...? The fact that she did, though... Does that mean...'_

He felt a shiver through his veins, and his thinking became a bit illogical.

_'Was this “relationship” just made out of **pity** for me...?'_

Deep down, though, he knew that was a ridiculous conclusion to jump to.

But _why?_

Why would you forgive him so quickly, and **the very same day** build a **relationship** with him...?

You frowned when you noticed his reaction and carefully cupped his cheeks in your hands so not to startle him again, and his tension seemed to ease as you gazed into his eyes. You smiled a little as he appeared to be more relaxed by your touch. Now that you had his attention again, you took a deep breath.

“Amaimon, I mean it... You were just scared, and I think I'm starting to understand that now. You're a demon, and these emotions must be so confusing and new to you...”

His eyes widened just a bit as you were somehow spot-on with what he had been feeling.

“It'll take time, but I...” You got closer to him, your chest touching his. He felt a strange heat in his cheeks and a small flutter in his chest.

“...I really like you... and I believe we can work through this together. I believe in _you._ I believe in _us._ ”

You gave him a hopeful look and he was slowly starting to understand now.

_At least, he_ thought _so._

You didn't _pity_ him...

You genuinely wanted to be with him... and work all of this out.

He then pulled you close and kissed you suddenly, and your eyes widened at first, but they slowly closed, feeling yourself melt in his arms. He broke from the kiss just for a moment to mutter softly.

“I really like you too, (Name)... I want to try harder for you...”

You blushed at hearing the sound of your own name, relieved that he actually _did_ remember what your name was. The pet name he had given you was starting to grow on you, but he had said it so often that you had begun to worry. Boys you had dated in the past had forgotten your name all the time, as they only saw you as a slice of meat; so it was comforting knowing that, by him remembering your name, he _at least_ saw you as something more than that. You pulled yourself closer to him and returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. Somehow, you felt safer with him than any other person you'd ever met.

Amaimon embraced you as you both kissed, feeling in that moment that he didn't want to let you go. Something about all of this scared him, but it made you all the more desirable. It deeply intrigued him, how a simple human could bring him to his knees. He then held onto you tighter, feeling your fragile heart thudding against his chest; a clear indication that you felt you needed him, perhaps terrified of your own desires, as well.

He couldn't let you go.

He _wouldn't_ let you go.

He'll keep you _forever._

_You'll **never** get away._

_**Such a pheromone cult...** _

Your breathing shook as he held onto you so desperately, as though if he were to let go, you'd disappear into thin air. You took a deep breath to calm your own nerves.

“A-Amaimon...” You gazed up into his eyes and felt just a sliver of fear as the gaze he returned to you was filled with something primal, something _demonic_ , befitting to his true nature.

It felt _possessive,_ but you _**liked**_ _it_.

Holding back your fear, your hand slowly reached up to stroke his cheek, never once taking your eyes off of him.

“...I'll never leave you... _ever_...”

Amaimon's eyes held locked on yours as he placed his hand over yours, keeping it where it was held on his cheek, and leaned his head against it.

“I know, Dahlia...”

He cupped your cheek in his other hand, lifting your face as he kept his stoic expression.

“...I'll never let you go.”

Neither of you knew how much time had passed, how long you had been standing there, how many stares you had received from those passing by. The rest of the world did not exist in that moment, not even time itself. Only the two of you... only _this._

You both remained silent for a while, until you broke from your trance to notice the sun beginning to set. “Oh, it's getting kind of late...”

He glanced at the sky, having not even considered it was “getting late.” To him, it was never “late,” but he knew humans needed to rest longer than he did.

_'Damn humans and their internal clocks.'_

“I should head back...” you sighed. “I'll be in trouble if I'm out too late.”

_'Damn big bro and his petty “rules.”'_

Amaimon slowly nodded. “I suppose so...”

You gave him a half smile and hugged him one more time with a peck on the cheek. “I guess I'll see you later, then?”

His flat expression didn't change. “...Of course.”

You gave him a bit of a longing look and held his hands. “Just one more thing...”

When you tugged a bit on his pink striped shirt collar under his jacket, he leaned down, and you whispered in his ear, “I love you...~”

His eyes widened a bit, never having heard those words directed at him before. In the past, he had always been disgusted by the mushy dramas his brother would sometimes watch, and it felt weird whenever he had overheard humans say that phrase to one another. The words meant absolutely nothing to him... until he heard it from _you._ He felt another flutter in his chest as he stood there dumbfounded for a moment, simply blinking.

_'Wait... I'm supposed to say it back, right?'_

“I...” He uttered out but a single syllable, feeling like saying this was difficult for some reason. He felt it, of course, or at least something along the lines... but demons normally didn't say these sorts of things. In all honesty, he personally preferred to show his feelings physically rather than verbally; but he knew you needed to hear it, so he had to make an attempt.

“I... I l.. **love**... you too.....”

You brightened with a blush, your heart pounding excitedly. You knew how difficult it must be for demons to say such things, being not used to the emotion, and he actually _said it._

You were so proud of him, and felt like you wanted to melt.

He was suddenly pulled into another one of your kisses, and he felt a sense of triumph as he held onto you. You smiled up at him with a deep blush as you once again broke from the kiss.

“Goodnight, Amaimon,” you said sweetly. “I'll see you sometime soon, then?”

He nodded, gazing at you. “Yes, soon...”

You beamed and your hands slowly slipped out of his as you walked away, giving him a small wave. Amaimon raised his fingerless-gloved hand in a subtle wave back, watching you go. As you disappeared back into the academy grounds, he turned with a quiet sigh, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

_In love with a human..._

_In **love** with a human..._

_...a **human**..._

_I'm in **love**..._

_...with a **human**..._

Something about the thought got his adrenaline rushing. Being with you felt so amazing...

_Why...?_

...At the same time, something inside of him boiled. How could a _human_ make him feel this way...?

_**...to Terrorize...** _

_That's it_ , that's the odd feeling...

How could a mere human _**terrify**_ him...? He's _**demon king**_ , after all...!

Said demon king's breathing then picked up in pace as he walked faster, passersby not paying much mind to him apart from his unique choice in apparel. To humans without temptaint, he looked like a normal teen with dyed green hair, in any case. Making his way back to the woods to just be alone and think for awhile, his thoughts began to race.

_'These feelings... these **human** emotions... I don't understand it. Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel a flutter inside of me when I'm around them? Why does my face feel heat, my hands feel clammy and sweaty, my knees weak... I feel like I want to grab her and never let go...'_

He stopped by a tree to catch his breath once in the forest.

_'Would Big Brother know more about this?'_

He then clenched his fist and held it against the tree.

_' **No**... He **cannot** know about my relationship with her... I'd never hear the end of it...'_

He glared up at the treetops, trying to make sense of it all.

_'This feeling... should a demon even **feel this way**...? It seems so **wrong**...'_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me** _

_'To stoop this low... to the level of **humans**...'_

_'This **emotion** , the very idea of **love** , it makes me feel **weak**...'_

_' **She makes me feel weak**...'_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me** _

Amaimon grasped his hair, beginning to shake in what could be most closely identified as fear, anger, and uncertainty. In his head were conflicting thoughts fighting for cognitive dominance. He _wanted_ you, but the feeling of _needing_ you struck fear into his core. He couldn't let that happen, but he didn't want to leave you, either. You somehow had a strong hold on him, and he felt these amazing emotions he had never once felt before; however, at the same time... as a demon, it was like falling _victim_ to a human, which was considered _pathetic_. It was like being _imprisoned_ , bound by _chains_. What if he had fallen into some sort of _trap_? These feelings were unfathomable to a being such as him, so naturally he would be in denial; naturally, he would be frightened, confused, and _hostile_. He couldn't _bear_ such a weight of conflicting emotions.

_'I can't let some **human** bring me down to my knees...' _He growled as he dug his nails into the tree, cracking its bark. _'I am a **demon king**... I mustn't- I shouldn't- I **can't** -'_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me** _

_'...But... (Name)...'_ His expression softened at the thought of you. _'My Dahlia...'_

The vision of you, your smile, the genuine look of passion in your eyes... those words you said to him...

“ _I love you...~”_

Amaimon's chest fluttered as he remembered those three words that held so much meaning. You truly loved him. There was no sign of malice or trickery in your eyes... Your beautiful, loving (e/c) eyes... Maybe it was foolish to have so much doubt. His nails slowly loosened from the tree, his hand dropping down to his side. This concept of love was _alien_ to him... but there was something in your eyes that conveyed something that was curiously _magnificent_. It was terrifying, treking through uncharted waters, searching for the meaning of this ' _Love'_ thing all on his own... so, _maybe_...

The earth king gazed up at the nearly full moon now peeking through the tops of the trees as a light breeze rustled through the leaves and wove through the torn fabric of his jacket.

_'(Name) is a human... so only_ she _could show me what **Love** is...'_

He let out a sigh, walking off again.

_'I have to trust her... It's my only option here.'_

Amaimon halted to a stop and looked thoughtfully over at the academy standing tall off in the distance beyond the trees. He needed to see you tomorrow night. If he were to learn more about love, you needed to _show him_. Then he could have confirmation that you actually felt the way that you did for him. He _needed_ to be certain that it indeed was _love_.

Otherwise, he feared...

...something inside of him might _**burst**_.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me** _

~~~

Your nerves began to well inside of you as you paced down the hallway towards the director's office once classes had ended. You weren't certain why you had been directed to meet with the principal after school, but you couldn't help but have a bad feeling in your gut. You were still wearing the scarf, not wanting anyone to see the marks that hadn't disappeared from your neck. Whenever someone had questioned it, you would lie that you had just been feeling under the weather and wanted to keep warm, despite it only being early autumn, so the air wasn't horribly chilly. You remembered that Hayami had given you a concerning suspicious look, but you had shrugged it off.

She was always worrying about _everything_ , anyway.

Once you arrived at the foot of the tall, fancily engraved doors of Mephisto's office, you took a deep breath before knocking on the surface. After hearing a “come in,” you walked inside and stopped dead in your tracks at the sight of there being another certain someone besides the principal awaiting your arrival.

_Speak of the Devil._

“H-Hayami?”

She looked over her shoulder from the chair she had been sitting in that was placed in front of the desk and gave you a concerned, yet apologetic look.

“Ah, Miss (Last Name),” Mephisto greeted with his hands folded beneath his chin and a smile that was unreadable to you, but it was less of a grin than usual. “So kind of you to join us... Please, take a seat.”

He gestured to the chair beside the one your friend was sitting in, and you hesitantly approached it to sit. As you walked closer, your nerves bubbled up as you could feel his eyes on your figure, carefully analyzing your movements, scanning your body, as though searching for something. As you sat down, you noticed his hands fidget almost uncomfortably.

“(Name)...” the principal said in a more friendly but serious, solemn tone. “Is there... something on your mind that you would like to tell us about?”

Confusion laced through your brows as you glanced over at Hayami, who only seemed expectant of an answer from you, as well. Your eyes then shifted again to Mephisto, who seemed to be trying to read you as his hands continued to fidget under his chin. You gulped nervously, shaking your head 'no.' You didn't know exactly what this was about, but you feared it may have been about your scarf.

Better yet, you hoped that if it was, that was the _only_ thing they noticed.

However, knowing how perceptive Mephisto was, you had a feeling you wouldn't get out of this scot-free. His narrowed gaze made you tense, raising your defense. You began to wonder what would happen if he were to find out about your relationship with his brother, but you tried not to think about it.

“Are you _certain_...?” the demon pressed, eyes latched onto your soul. “Nothing is bothering you _at all_?”

“No,” you responded flatly, shaking your head again.

“No one's _hurting_ you...?”

You shook your head more frantically.

“Nothing... _out of the ordinary_ has happened...-”

You shook your head automatically.

“-...That would take your mind off of your schoolwork and cause your grades to drop quite noticeably...?”

Your head shook more slowly, realizing he was right about your grades. _Dammit..._

Mephisto leaned forward.

“Are you sure... some non-human entity hasn't been involving himself in your life a little too _closely_...?”

Both your heart and your head-shaking stopped short in that moment, eyes widening in shock. As his gaze was still locked on yours, he smirked just the slightest bit, as though to say:

“ _Got you.~”_

“ **No**...” you growled, your eyes stabbing him like daggers as he slowly stood from his seat.

_No way in **Hell** were you going to endanger the forbidden relationship you two shared._

Hayami tensed at his suggestion and your response, nervously glancing between the both of you, until she nearly jumped from her seat as the Director was now suddenly standing right in front of you.

_'Had he moved while I wasn't looking...? Damn he's fast...'_

Mephisto's glare pierced through the shadows cast by his hair as you sank further into your seat, returning a defensive glare back up at him. Swiftly, he yanked off your scarf, revealing your bruised neck. You gasped sharply, quickly covering it with your hands, but it was too late; both of the other beings in the room had seen it.

Hayami choked out a gasp and covered her mouth as tears pricked her eyes.

“Ha-Hayami...” you stuttered out as you fought back tears of your own. “I-It's not... what it looks like...!”

“It's _**not**_?!” the demon principal rebutted, a stern tone because of the deep concern he felt. “Care to tell us _how_ those marks appeared on your neck, then?!”

“I...” Tears threatened to fall, but you held them back as best as you could.

“You do remember, _don't you_...?” he pressed further. “Surely it would be quite _difficult_ to forget something like _tha_ \--”

“ _ **I DON'T KNOW!**_ ” you snapped, tears finally rolling down your cheeks.

Both Mephisto and Hayami were taken aback by your sudden outburst.

“I... I don't remember, okay...?” you sniffled. “I... I was asleep when it... happened... I didn't discover the marks until I... looked in the mirror...”

Your superior's expression softened as he knelt down and placed his hands on your shoulders, concerned eyes gazing deep into yours.

“(Name)... You're a remarkable student with a very special gift... Even if you may not wish to enter the special program I suggested to you before, it would be vital for you to be able to protect yourself from these things... I just want to help you in any way I can...”

Your gaze had been cast downward, but you glanced up at him, feeling sorry for a moment. You thought maybe it would be wise to give this man a chance, to consider his offer.

However, something in his eyes made that feeling turn a complete 180º. You began to sweat as your pupils got smaller.

_'Of course you do...'_

Mephisto smirked just the slightest, in a way that was defending his position.

“A beautiful young woman like you should know how to defend herself...~”

You shuddered.

_Demons **love** you..._

“ **Don't** _ **touch**_ **me**...” you seethed, pushing his hands away and standing abruptly.

He frowned in response, standing as well while Hayami remained bewildered beyond belief at the interaction you both had just engaged in.

You swiped your scarf from him and began walking towards the door, throwing it back on.

“(N-(Name)...!” Hayami called after you, getting up as well.

You ignored her, pausing in your tracks only to glare back at your “principal.”

“Thank you for your _kind 'offer_ ,' but I think I can handle things _just fine_ on my _own_.”

You started off again, and you could literally feel the demon's eyes fixated on your figure.

Mephisto's eyes narrowed in your direction. “It's _foolish_ to venture this path alone, and you _know_ it... You do realize if you decide to continue on with this, there's _no_ going back...”

You opened the door, glaring back once more.

“I believe we _both_ know what it is you _really_ wish to gain from this ordeal... In this case, I believe I'm better off without your ' _help_.' Sorry to disappoint, but I've already decided on who is going to ' _help_ ' me.”

You slammed the door at a thunderous volume.

_'Sick bastard... Sorry, but you're not my type.'_

The office fell dead silent for a moment until Hayami spoke up.

“Wh... What did she mean by that...?” The look she gave him was mixed with confusion, concern, and suspicion.

Mephisto didn't respond and only frowned at the door, a shadow cast over his eyes.

_'Never mind that.'_

He turned to walk to a nearby window, avoiding eye contact with your friend. “My deepest apologies, Miss Satou... but I cannot aid Miss (Last Name)...”

“Wh- _What_?! B-But we _have_ to help her...! What if something like that were to happen _again_... or _worse_?!”

“It was _her_ decision whether to accept my guidance or not. We do not exactly know the situation at hand, therefore we cannot act under mere assumption.”

_Although, he knew very well the situation at hand._

_The way his brother had been acting as of late... especially after he arrived home at the mansion last night..._

_The way (Name) had reacted to his suggestion earlier..._

_There was most **certainly** something going on between the two of you._

“ _'Assumption'_?!” Hayami barked, now getting angry. “There were _goddamned_ _ **bruises**_ on her neck!”

“As I said, we do _not_ know the entirety of the situation at hand,” he repeated like a broken record, not looking back. “We are not knowledgeable of how the bruises appeared, as she had no recollection of the matter. We do not know who or what caused it, and she refuses to let us help, so we cannot assist her. Now, I must ask you to leave my office. You should _not_ be using such foul language with me.”

She grit her teeth, hesitantly storming out. “... _Unbelievable_...”

As she left, she thought about all of this, considering taking matters into her own hands. You were her _friend_ , after all. Something was very wrong here, and she couldn't just stand idly by and let you endanger yourself further.

Mephisto heard the door slam once again and let out a sigh, watching as you entered the girls' dormitory down below.

_'I'm sorry, (Name)... your beauty is so enrapturing, but I promise you it isn't just that reason alone... It really isn't... But if I try to help you, you'll find a reason to see him anyway, won't you...?'_

He snarled in anger.

_'It's repulsive what happened to you in your past... You need someone who can_ heal _you... not_ remind _you...'_

His eyes widened just the slightest when he spotted his younger brother abusing the way Neuhaus had shown him how to get through the barrier, in order to get to you.

_'He doesn't understand his feelings at all... and you cannot teach him. He is a **demon** , and he will never grasp the concept of love...'_

Mephisto covered his mouth with his hand, narrowing his eyes in annoyance and a vague sense of fear.

He knew it was only a matter of time now.

_'But... if I intervene, you'll only **hate** me... Maybe you see something in him that I do not, but...'_

The demon shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

_'...He could **never** possibly **love** you... the way **I** would...'_

~~~

You entered your room and shut the door, locking it and slumping against it with a sigh.

“That gross piece of shit...” you muttered, moving off of the door to slip your scarf off and retrieve your (f/c) pajamas from your dresser. “I don't need his goddamned _'help'_...”

You began to undress, not noticing a familiar set of predatory eyes watching you from his perch on your windowsill. He stared at your form intently as you removed your pants, revealing your favorite pair of panties, and an odd sensation overcame him. As you removed your shirt, you shivered, wondering why you had suddenly felt a breeze blowing in. You turned around.

_'Did my window somehow come unlatched agai--?'_

Your eyes widened as they met the piercing gaze of said familiar eyes, their owner standing right before you. You yelped, covering yourself with your shirt as your face flushed crimson.

“A-Amaimon?! How- When did you...-?!”

He remained silent as his gaze slowly moved up and down your figure, a blush dusting his cheeks as well.

“A... Amai--?”

Amaimon couldn't comprehend his feelings in that moment. All he knew was that his hormones had surged madly, suddenly having you pinned against the wall without a second thought, his glowing gold eyes piercing through your apprehensive yet needy (e/c) eyes, the only light being the glow of the full moon outside. He understood what this particular feeling was now, but why did it feel like he was losing control of himself...? It was like he was falling victim to your charms, yet here you seemed to fall victim to him, as well.

_**Oh I'm a Slave and...** _

In that moment, his instincts screamed to take control, to dominate you, to take you as his _mate_.

Your face flushed deeper red as Amaimon growled and smashed his lips into yours, slithering his long, slimy tongue inside and nearly down your gullet. He held you pinned by your wrists in a forceful grip.

“Mm.. _mmm_...~” You were already feeling desire, but it became much more extreme as the bulge of his pants rubbed against the front of your panty, and you felt yourself getting wet.

Amaimon must have sensed that, because adrenaline suddenly shot through his veins as he threw you down onto your bed, hastily removing his jacket, boots, vest, trousers, then his stockings and sleeves, leaving on only a half buttoned shirt and his boxers as he crawled over-top of you.

_**...I am a Master** _

“A... Amaimon...!” you breathed, “I... I...-”

His lips hungrily came down onto yours again as though to shut you up, growling as he nipped at your lip and tried to fondle your breast. Realizing your chest was still covered by a bra, he grunted in annoyance as he reached his hands around to unhook it, all the while continuing to messily kiss you. After it came undone, he broke from the kiss to slide off its straps that still clung to your arms, and you took advantage of the moment to catch your breath and start unbuttoning his shirt. He let you do so as he gazed lustfully down at you. Your body was beautiful, and his thoughts began racing through his mind, trying to decide what he'd do to you. He wasn't experienced in human sex, as he had only fucked another demon or two in his lifetime, but he remembered his brother telling him that humans were much more fragile than demons/demonesses, obviously. Amaimon knew he had to be more gentle, but his urges were overwhelming, and he knew it would be painfully difficult to hold himself back from ripping you to shreds. He took a deep breath, trying to focus. He just had to do whatever came naturally, without harming you _too much_.

After you finished unbuttoning his shirt, Amaimon slipped it off the rest of the way as his hungry eyes remained locked on yours. You felt excitement building up as your gaze was hooked on his nicely toned abs and then moved up to his demonic golden eyes, and you started to breathe harder and more deeply. Your demon boyfriend then leaned in closer to caress your breasts and begin kissing and nibbling on your neck, jawline, and ear. Doing this earned soft, gentle moans from you that were pleasing to his ears. His demonic sexual instincts then took over, and he bit down into the flesh of the crook of your neck, his fangs sinking in deep enough to draw blood and leave a mark on you. You let out a much louder, lustful moan, filled with pain and pleasure. Amaimon then lapped up the blood and gazed at his work, feeling himself get harder. You were now marked as his, and no other demon could claim you.

_**No restraints and...** _

You whimpered gently as you gazed needily up at him, and he then slipped off your panty. You gasped shakily as your wet pussy met the chill from the air, and blushed deep crimson as you were now exposed to him. Amaimon licked his lips as he gazed down at it, becoming more excited.

“Who knew my beautiful Dahlia was hiding yet _another_ beautiful flower beneath her coverings...?” His eyes met yours, gazing intensely. “Yet, I suppose it's only fitting... _everything_ about you is perfect, my sweet...”

Your heart thudded as you felt heavy fluttering inside of you, and you hastily removed his boxers, unable to contain yourself. Once you pulled them down, his decently large cock sprung out, and it took everything in you to hold down the whine bubbling inside of your throat. Impulsively, you reached out and began stroking it with your hand, biting your lip. Amaimon shivered slightly, reaching down to stroke your clit, feeling it was only fair if you were already going to make your move. Your whine finally escaped as his fingers made contact with you, and you felt thrill but also some vague, unwanted emotion that threatened to haunt you from your past. You tried to suppress it, however, wanting to experience good sex with the first person you have ever actually _loved_. Amaimon's fingers went deeper, and you whimpered, your body trembling. Noticing this, he pulled off a moment.

“Are you scared, Dahlia?”

You shook your head quickly, wrapping your arms around his neck. “N-No, of course not, Amai...~” Your eyes gazed deeply into his. “I want you to take me, _please_...~”

He simply gazed down at you for a moment with half-lidded eyes filled with an emotionless yet hungry glare. Slowly, he began to caress your body.

“Alright...”

Amaimon then positioned himself above you, looming over you with his eyes piercing through the darkness. You breathed heavily as your nerves began to increase for some reason, and flinched slightly as he stroked your chin. He frowned slightly.

“Don't be afraid, love...” he muttered in a slight soothing tone. “I won't hurt you...”

You nodded with a blush, focusing on his eyes that captivated your heart. “I-I know...”

The demon gazed again at your beautiful yet fragile body, seeing you were still trembling. He couldn't deny, though, that he was having fears of his own, as well. What if he _did_ somehow hurt you on accident? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. In this moment, however, he wanted you, and he was determined to take you. He took another deep breath.

“Get ready for me, (Name)...”

You nodded quickly as your heart pounded. “I-I'm ready...”

He gave your cheek one last gentle stroke with the back of his knuckles as his gaze remained locked on yours, before lowering himself onto you. As the tip of his cock met your entrance, you shakily gasped, and that nagging, unwanted memory from your subconscious suddenly came rushing back.

_'No...!'_ you thought, panting as your partner's length slowly inched inside further, not wanting to harm you. _'Nonono... not now, **not now-** '_

“ _Hey, baby girl...~”_

An unwanted voice from your past rung through your head like a raging migraine.

_' **NONONONONO-** '_

_**...Unchecked Collectors.** _

“ _D-Daddy...?! Wh-What are you doing-?!”_

Slowly, your vision of Amaimon was fading, and was now changing to that of your _Father_ , having you pinned on the bed you had slept upon at a much younger age.

“ _Shhh...~” his voice hissed in a disgustingly lustful tone as a wicked grin stretched across his lips. “You know Daddy loves you an awful lot, right...?~”_

_'Liar... **Liar...** '_

_You whimpered in your memory as your so-called “Father” began forcing your pants off, revealing your childish underwear. You had begun to squirm beneath him, struggling to get away. You were only eight years old, but even you knew then that what he was doing wasn't natural for a “loving parent” to be doing._

“ _D-Daddy, st-stop...!” you begged and cried, but his big, strong hands had you planted firmly in place._

_He then reached under your shirt which had a character from your favorite childhood cartoon on the front, then held you down against your underdeveloped chest, covering your mouth with the other, which smelled of grease and cigarettes._

“ _You're such a beautiful little girl, you know that?~” The man began unbuckling his belt, lowering his jeans stained with oil from having worked on the family car earlier. “You'd best be quiet, or Daddy won't play nice...”_

“ _Mmfph...!! Mmnhh!!” you whined and struggled against him, but your efforts were futile. Tears began rolling down your cheeks as you looked on in fear._

“ _Shhh...” He began caressing your chest as his eyes were glazed and his breath smelled of alcohol, obviously blasted. “Daddy loves you... This ain't gonna hurt ya... that much...~”_

_Your pleading cries muffled by his hand, he removed your underwear and growled a bit as you tried kicking him. He forced your legs down with his and slapped you across the face. You cried harder, trembling madly as he removed his own boxers, his cock springing out. Without hesitation, he grinned at you with his nasty teeth stained yellow from smoking so much, then penetrated you with full force._

_You let out a muffled scream, pain shooting through your small body as he began pounding into you, shaking you and the bed. Your tears flowed down your face which was now red from crying._

Your attention snapped back to reality as Amaimon shook your shoulder, having stopped just moments before as he sensed something was wrong.

“(Name)...? _(Name)_...!”

As your attention focused back on your partner's concerned face, you felt how wet your face had gotten.

_'Oh no...'_ Your lip trembled as you slowly realized the situation at hand. _'No... Why...? Why...?! Why did that nightmare of a memory have to flood back now...?!'_

“A...Amaimon...!” You sniffled, your body feeling sick with guilt.

_How **dare** you....._

_You're such an **idiot**....._

_He cares so much about you... and you respond to his advances like **this**....._

You legitimately began feeling sick, now feeling as though you'd throw up.

“I...” Your breath shook, and you could tell his feelings were becoming hurt. You had to leave the room. You felt immense shame, needing to get away for a bit.

“I'm... _I'm so sorry_...!” You pushed him off of you, immediately feeling bad about doing so, but rushed to the bathroom without looking back and slammed the door.

Amaimon sat in shock, staring over at the door with a dazed and hurt look on his face, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

_What did he do **wrong**...?!_

He looked down at the bed, noticing he was shaking. He thought he had been careful enough.

_Had he **hurt** you...?_

_Why were you scared away...?_

The confused and pained demon clutched his chest, feeling some sort of emotion he had never felt before. He thought you _loved_ him... Why did you _hurt_ him...?

Something began boiling up inside of him, making him feel sick. He felt anger. He felt guilt. He felt like a primal animal. He had wanted to take you... and you **denied** him.

_**I EXIST THROUGH MY NEED...** _

Unwanted thoughts began racing through his mind.

_'Why... Why did my Dahlia react that way...? Why did she push me away...? Why did she run...?'_

His breathing became heavy and shaky.

_' **She doesn't love me, does she...?!** '_

_' **No**... My Dahlia... I **know** she loves me... she... **she** -'_

_' **But what other explanation could there possibly be...?!** '_

Amaimon clutched his arms and grit his teeth, digging his nails into his flesh.

_'(Name)... **Dahlia**..... why...? **Why...?!** '_

The demon punched your pillow, his sanity beginning to once again slip from him.

“You... you **liar**...” he growled under his breath. He couldn't _stand_ when people **lied** to him...

It made him about just as angry as—or _worse_ than—being ignored... or whenever Rin would call him by the wrong name...

_**(I EXIST)** _

_Liar..._

_LIAR....._

_**LIAR.....!!** _

He rose to his feet, glaring at the bathroom door as a new, unfamiliar emotion overtook him.

He felt angry...

He felt _betrayed_...

He felt.....

...an unwarranted desire to _**harm**_...

_**...TO SELF-OBLIGE!** _

Clenching his fists, his thoughts began to spiral further and further into madness. He was losing control over himself. Almost automatically, he slowly began to inch towards the door, rage surging through him.

_'The way she looked at me... so helplessly... it reminds me of-'_

Amaimon shivered as he suddenly thought about his elder brother, how helpless he felt against him, forced to obey and follow through his every command. You reminded him of himself in that sense, and this only angered him further.

_**SHE IS SOMETHING IN ME...** _

He began to walk faster, his rage consuming him. He **hated** that aspect of himself... he **hated** how his brother treated him...

_**(I DESPISE)** _

He was _nothing_ like that... so _why_...? _Why_ would you _remind_ him...?! He couldn't bear it any longer. He had to _**punish**_ you... just like his brother would _**punish**_ _him_...

You _deserved_ it.....

In that moment, you only made him feel _**hatred**_.

_**...THAT I DESPISE!** _

Amaimon turned the doorknob.

Already unlocked.

Just moments before, you had just settled into the warm bath, hugging your knees. Your eyes were downcast upon the ripples of the bathwater created each time you made subtle movement.

You feared you had _hurt_ him.

_'I really hope he's okay...'_ you thought, feeling bad about how you acted. _'I should really apologize when I get ou-'_

Hearing the door open startled you and broke you free from your thoughts. You looked over, seeing your demon boyfriend immediately step inside, still naked.

“O-Oh, Amaimon?!” your face flushed red again. “S-Sorry, I probably should have warned you I was taking a ba-”

You froze mid-sentence, seeing the strong emotion in his eyes as he approached you.

It was not a good emotion.

_'Oh no...'_ you thought, biting your lip as you felt worse about what you had done. _'I_ did _hurt him...'_

You were just about to apologize when you suddenly noticed the emotion in his eyes was... _unnatural_. Fear then overtook you, feeling something was _not right_.

The fear you felt was _overwhelming_.

This... wasn't the _real_ Amaimon...

He was nothing like himself...

Something was very, _very_ wrong...

“A-Amai-!”

Your words broke as he yanked you by the hair, earning a yelp from you.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me...** _

As his eyes glared into your soul, scowling like a rabid animal, you understood then.

He had lost complete control over himself.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me...** _

Before you could even act, he slammed the back of your head against the tub. A sharp, brain-rattling pain shot through your skull.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me...** _

You cried aloud and struggled against him, trying to defend yourself as he scratched at your flesh, on every inch of your body that he could reach. Blood began to dye the splashing water in a beautiful crimson. He didn't hold back.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me...** _

“A-AMAIMON, _**PLEASE...!!**_ ” you sobbed, powerless against the demon's brutal strength. Not only was his expression blank, but his eyes as well. It was like he was in some sort of trance.

As though his emotions were possessing his every action.

He grabbed you by the neck and pinned you underwater.

_**(I won't let this build up inside of me...)** _

Fearing for your fragile human life, you struggled and kicked at him, screaming for help despite the fact that you were submerged in the bathwater. Each sound you made was a muffled gurgle that sent bubbles floating towards the surface.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me...** _

He brought your head up out of the water finally, and you gasped for air, coughing up blood and water. Your ribs felt broken. He must have broken them when responding to your kicking. You felt dizzy, your vision becoming rather hazy.

_**I won't let this build up inside of me...** _

As Amaimon beat and scratched you more, you gave him a pleading look as you felt like you would soon lose consciousness, becoming weaker and weaker. It was then, focusing a moment through your blurred vision, that you saw it: Beneath his rage and hatred, deep within his gold eyes, was absolute fear, sadness, and pain. You knew then that he didn't _want_ to hurt you... he still _loved_ you... But the fact that you hurt him must have made him feel as though you didn't care for him... He must have felt _betrayed._ His eyes were wet, as though tears threatened to form in his eyes.

_Tears_.

In a _demon's_ eyes.

You began to cry more, knowing you could have prevented this.

_**Won't let this build up inside of me...** _

“Amai..mon...” you breathed, gazing sadly into his eyes. “I'm... so... sorry...” Having used your last bit of energy to speak, you then fainted in the tub.

_**I won't let this build up INSIDE OF ME...!** _

Amaimon's eyes widened as he was freed from his trance, watching as you fell against the basin.

He was finally self-aware again, realization hitting him like a punch in the face.

His Dahlia _did_ , in fact, _love_ him...

...and he _hurt_ you...

He was then certain as he gazed down at your unconscious form...

...you weren't the sick, controlling witch he had originally made you out to be.

_**SHE ISN'T REAL!** _

You truly loved him...

...and he loved you back.

These emotions... were _real_...

What _wasn't_ real was the idea that you _made_ him feel this way...

It was all _genuine_.

_**I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!** _

A sickening pain arose in his chest as his eyes became wetter than before, a strange occurrence which had never happened to him prior having met you.

“D...Dahlia...” He carefully brought you out of the tub, laying you onto your back on your plush bathroom rug, staining it with blood. His lip quivered just the slightest as he saw how much damage he had caused. He leaned down and rested his ear against your chest, listening for a heartbeat.

Still alive.

The demon was relieved, but frowned in shame upon seeing his hands covered in his lover's blood.

“(Name)...” he shakily whispered. “I'm sorry, too.....”

_**SHE ISN'T REAL!** _

_'What have I done...?'_

Amaimon lifted you into his arms, feeling sadness. He knew he would need to get you to the infirmary.

Quickly.

He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to feel such strong emotions.

It made him feel _weak_...

But he knew... there was nothing he could do about it.

It wasn't your fault.

He had to accept that he was succumbing to human emotions and desires, for which _he_ was to blame.

_**I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL...!** _

Once Amaimon had arrived at the infirmary with you in tow, he had snuck inside since it was after-hours. Thankfully, no one saw him. Otherwise, he would be in _huge_ trouble. Although, he figured he might soon be, anyway. He lay you down on a cot, having already wrapped your wounds in bandages he had found in your first-aid kit back at your dorm. He knew however that bandages weren't enough, and he was concerned that no one would get to you on time, so he set off the infirmary's security system, hoping someone would come to your aid. He leaned down and gave you one quick and gentle kiss on the forehead before swiftly leaping out the window before anyone could spot him.

In no time, night staff came rushing in and discovered you, hurriedly tending to you. They were confused as to who or what had set off the alarm, but they were thankful, being no one would otherwise know you were even here.

_**She isn't real...** _

_**(She isn't real)** _

Amaimon had sat in a nearby tree, watching through the window to make sure someone had come for you. He was pleased to see the nurses quickly aiding you, then made himself hidden as one of them looked around outside before shutting the window. He bit his nail a bit anxiously, feeling guilt over what he had done to you.

_**I can't make her real...** _

_**(I can't make her real)** _

Quietly, he headed off towards the woods, knowing he couldn't possibly stay at the mansion with his brother. He assumed he had already discovered their secret, so there was no chance he would let him stay for a long while. His thoughts continued to linger on you, considering how you must have felt.

He wondered why... rather, _how_... his emotions could control him like that.

Then, it occurred to him: Had you lost control over your emotions, _as well_?

But what... had caused you to lash out in the _first place_...?

_**She isn't real...** _

_**(She isn't real)** _

Either way, he forgave you. He loved you, and he wanted to better himself.

He wanted to _forgive_ himself... and he would, eventually.

_But_...

Could _**you**_ ever forgive him...?

_**I can't make her real...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you're still intact after reading that mess, LMAO...  
> This is a project I'm working on as I also continue Zeit Vergessene. I'm sorry if I did Amaimon dirty in this... ^^" I actually have a MUCH softer fan fiction for him coming soon, so don't worry!  
> I'm actually impressed if anyone actually sat and read the 13,000+ words of Part 1 in one go. XD You have my full respect. <3  
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in Part 2, and/or the next chapter of Zeit Vergessene! ;)  
> //Edit: Lol I waited until 2021 to finally fix part of the lyrics in there. I am VERY CERTAIN it's "fixed and crazy," NOT "vixen crazy," but there is so much inconsistency, even on Genius Lyrics, that I kept switching back and forth. I'm set on "fixed and crazy," though. Makes more sense. Anyway, part 2 on the way~~ (eventually)


End file.
